On My Own
by Friends4ever55
Summary: Okay bad title couldnt think of one I will try. When Alex wins the competition, but something happens, can she go on and live a normal life without anyone knowing her secreat. Better than it sounds I promise! I DON'T OWN WOWP!
1. Gone

** Hey y'all this is a story that literally just popped into my head and I HAD to type it like immediately. For any of you reading my other WOWP story I am soooo sorry I haven't updated MAJOR writers block working on it. So hear you go Please Review!**

**Alex's POV**

I can't believe that just happened. His work was done and he ran away; leaving me in the alley on a dark and stormy night. The rain was coming harder now my tears coming with it. My clothes were ripped and tattered and drenched with water. I grabbed my bag and slowly made my way out of the alley I quickly flashed up to my room and I would hide in here for as long as I could.

**Justin's POV**

Alex won the competition and now I am left powerless. I stared at the lifeless brown stick in my hands the familiar glow was no more. Alex ruined my life I am nothing without magic...nothing. I am sitting alone in a hotel not ready to go home I can't see Alex, what she did to me...just makes me so mad! I hate her not only did she take my magic but she made me lose Juliet...again.

Now I was done with her forever I never want to see her or speak to her ever again!

I heard a knock at the door; who could've possibly found me at a hotel 2 hours from Waverly Place. I open the door to find Juliet.

"What are you doing here; you know we can't be together." I said to her

"Yes we can," she said pulling something out of her purse. To my surprise it was The Stone of Dreams "wish I wasn't a vampire anymore."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I questioned "Human lift isn't all it claims to be."

"Yes, I really want this, I want to grow old with you Justin I love you."

"Okay." I grabbed The Stone of Dreams from her "I want Juliet to become a mortal." I said hoping she wouldn't change her mind

A sudden change burst through her body her fangs came out then went away just as quickly. She fell to the floor tired from the transformation "You did it!" she squealed then fell into my arms. I kissed her head and laid her on the hotel bed, she quickly was fast asleep I laid down beside her and stroked her hair as I fell asleep.

**Alex's POV**

It has been two days since Justin disappeared. He didn't go far I could feel his thinking about how much he hated me. I am 19 years old I need to go get on with my life and give Justin his space. Max and I were cool he didn't hate me he was a little upset...at first but now he's forgotten we even had the competition and he didn't care.

I was almost done packing, yes I could just wave my wand and be packed, but since I am leaving home I can't rely on magic anymore I need to learn to live without it like a normal person. I quickly finished packing the last of my stuff now time to tell my parents...I was leaving maybe for good. I love my family but I need to be on my own deal with everything that's going on. I couldn't stand to bring my family down with me and my troubles. I headed down the stairs to find my parents sitting on the couch talking in hushed whispers.

"Mom, Dad can I talk to you?" I asked coming to sit in the living room with them.

"Sure Sweetie." my Mom said

"I'm leaving maybe for a little while...maybe forever." I said

"What? Why?" my Mom questioned

"I need to work through some things and get away from Justin he doesn't want me here we all know that and I need to get out on my own learn to live like an adult."

"We trust you honey. Go work through your problems" my Dad said. Wow never thought I would hear that from my dad.

"Thank you." I said grabbing my bag I had brought downstairs "I have a truck coming in the morning to get my things I will stay here for tonight but then I'm gone." I concluded heading up the stairs for probably the last time.

_**The next morning**_

I woke up at 4:30 that was really early for me. I looked out my window just as the truck pulled up. Perfect. I quickly got dressed and headed down stairs to meet the movers. I directed them to my room and let them get everything in the truck. By 7:00 everything was packed in the truck and ready to go. I decided to go to Phoenix Arizona maybe I could get a fresh start out there in the city. Maybe there I could clear my thoughts on everything that's happened go there with a clean slate. As I stepped out of the substation I looked back one last time "Good-bye Waverly Place."

**How'd you like it? I know it may be a little confusing right now but as you read on you will understand. Sorry if it takes me awhile to update I have school and am out of town a lot on the weekends I will work on it when I can! Please Review!**


	2. New Russos

**A/N: Heres chapter two! Please enjoy!**

**1 year later**

**Alex's POV**

It's been a year since I left no one has tried to find me, which is good I get occasional e-mails from Mason, he was my best friend and I left without even saying good-bye. I hate myself for leaving without telling him how I feel. I'll admit it I love him. He has a girlfriend though, Olivia was her name he sent pictures of them splitting a banana split. That used to be us just in a non-romantic way. I do have someone now, but I need to get away from him. He constantly abuses me, hits me, and screams cuss words at me. He always does. Now I have to tell him I'm pregnant, but maybe I should just run away me and my baby. Forget that user and abuser. I heard the apartment door open and see Adam walk in with a sour look on his face.

"Adam you're home early." I said

"Shut up and com'ere" his words were slurred together he's been drinking. What's new.

I hesitated then he screamed cussing at me " Come here you little brat!"

I came to him terrified. He slapped me across the face "Adam..."

"Shut up!" he screamed at me

"Adam please stop..." I begged

He got angry then and threw me to the floor. "We're done here." he said making him way to his bedroom

**Justin's POV**

This was the greatest moment of my life. Holding my little girl in my arms for the first time. "Juliet...she's so beautiful, she looks just like you."

"Can I hold her?" she asked me I gently set her in Juliet's arms and bent down to be next to them.

Juliet and I got married shortly after I wished for her to be a mortal and then she found out she was pregnant. We moved out of my parents' house and into a house a little ways out of the city.

"We still have to name her." Juliet said

"What about Bailey?" I suggested

"Bailey...I like it Bailey Renee Russo. It's perfect."

Just then the door cracked open "Is it okay if we come in?" it was my mom

"Yeah come on in" I said quietly nodding to Bailey, who had fallen asleep in Juliet's arms

They all came in my mom, dad and Max and Juliet's parents.

"She's so sweet" my mom said "what'd you name her?"

"Bailey Renee Russo." Juliet said cuddling our daughter close to her chest

"Awwwww." everyone in the room whispered. Bailey stirred and let out a soft cry that soon became a full blown scream

"Welcome to the world of being parents" My mom yelled over Bailey as everyone left the room.

Juliet and I exchanged a glance before trying to calm Bailey down. After about 15 minutes of crying Bailey and Juliet were both asleep.

**Alex's POV**

I have everything of mine packed and waiting outside on the fire escape now all I need to do is wait for Adam to leave. Luckily he's too drunk to notice all my things are gone. I also need him to sign the papers which he'll do as long as I lie about what they are.

"Alex! I'm leaving!" he called

"Wait!" I called running into the next room "Could you sign these papers, they're for a drug deal but need your signature too." I lied

"Whatever brings the cash" he said signing the divorce papers

"Thanks" I said folding the papers up and sliding them in my back pocket

"See you when I get home." he said stumbling out the door

Once the door was shut and I was sure he was gone I called my buddy Blake who was going to help me get out of town, he knew all about what Adam does to me. No one else knows just Blake.

"Hello." Blake answered

"I'm ready. My bags are on the fire escape and the papers have been signed." I let out a sigh of relief

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes" Blake told me

"Thanks you've helped me so much, see you then." I hung up and came out the window onto the fire escape and waited for Blake to arrive. Those 15 minutes flew by I saw Blake's truck pull up to the bottom of the fire escape. He started climbing up and grabbing my bags I slowly made my way down the fire escape. When I reached the bottom Blake helped me into his truck. "Where to?" he questioned me

"Bus station" I said

"I am not just dropping you off at a bus station, where do you want me to drive you to?"

"Blake, please I have a bus ticket and I need to just take the bus." I said

"Fine." he said

The drive took about 20 minutes and when we reached the bus station Blake helped me get my things on the bus and hugged me good-bye. "I'll call you" I said get on the bus.

I had NO romantic interest in Blake, but he's become a good friend, a protector. The only thing he doesn't know about me is I am a wizard and I'm pregnant.

**Adam's POV**

That idiot Alex she left me! I found the note:

_Dear Adam,_

_I had you sign divorce papers,_

_I am leaving for my own,_

_Safety don't come looking for me._

_Alex_

Uggggg! Who cares I can have any girl on the block. They're all like me drinking and drugs unlike Alex Mrs. Perfect. Now I am done with her!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. Little Girls

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3 and for all the Malex fans, I promise some Malex moments are coming, at first this wasn't a Malex story but…I ****love Malex soooo much I couldn't help it! **

**Harpers POV**

"Alex! Breakfast!" I hollered to my roommate who was 4 1/2 months pregnant.

"Coming!" she called

She walked into the small kitchen in our apartment. "Smells good." she told me sitting in front of a stack of pancakes. She waited for me to sit down then we started.

"How'd you sleep?" I questioned

"Okay. I am really excited for today." She said with the biggest grin on her face. She had an ultrasound this afternoon; she finally decided to find out the sex of the baby.

"You'll call me when you find out right." I asked just as eager as her

"Of course!" She squealed setting her hand gently on her swollen stomach.

When Alex first came to the city she was scared and alone. I met her at a coffee house and we became fast friends we moved in together I helped her get a job at the diner I work at, and she started going to therapy and is now less afraid of Adam coming to get her. She finished her pancakes and went to get ready.

**Alex's POV**

I quickly got dressed; I was wearing a spaghetti strap blue maternity top, with some loose pants. I walked out of my room and called to Harper "I'm leaving!"

"Okay!" She responded

I quickly ran out the door so I wouldn't run into Carter he's always trying to get me to go out with him I can't trust men anymore. And I won't. I hurried down the stairs and luckily I didn't see Carter.

**2 hours later**

I arrived at the doctor's office 5 minutes before my appointment. They called me back almost immediately they directed me to put a gown on and lay back on the table. The doctor entered and put a cool gel on my stomach and then started to move the probe around it. The familiar beat filled the room.

_**Thump...thump...thump...**_

The greatest sound a mother can hear her baby's heartbeat.

"So you finally decided to know if you're having a girl or boy?" the doctor questioned

"Yes." I said with excitement filling my voice

"It looks like you are having a little girl!" she said

"Oh my goodness, I...I'm having a girl." I said almost as if I didn't believe what the doctor said

I quickly got dressed and left the doctor's office. While waiting for the bus I called Harper. She picked up on the second ring. "Hello. Alex?" she said

"Yeah, it's me Harper." I said my excitement building with every word

"So?" she asked

"I'm having a little girl!"

**Justin's POV**

I woke up to a screaming Bailey, she needs to be changed she may only be 4 1/2 months but I know her cry. Juliet was asleep beside me, so before Bailey could wake her I slipped out of the bed and entered the nursery. I picked up my little angle and gently rocked her as I get ready to change her. After she's changed I sat down in the rocking chair by her bassinet.

"Oh Bailey you look like your Aunt Alex, who you'll probably never meet. We'll tell you all sorts of stories about her and you'll feel like you know her." I said as I rocked her

"Justin...she'll know Alex," Juliet said coming into the nursery "in here." she placed her hand over her heart

"I know I said how much I hated her, but I miss my sister." I admitted

"It's okay to miss her, and maybe she'll come back." Juliet said wrapping her arm around my neck and leaning her face down to a now sleeping Bailey.

"Do you ever wonder where we'd be today if I hadn't become a mortal?" Juliet questioned while gently running her fingers along Baileys soft features

"All the time." I said "I am glad you begged me to make that wish."

"Me too, because if I hadn't...we wouldn't have Bailey." she said looking at the young daughter

"I love you Juliet." I said kissing her

"And I love you Justin." she said straightening up and going back to the bedroom

I carefully set Bailey in her bassinet and kiss her forehead. "I love you Bailey."

I walk silently back to the bedroom to find Juliet asleep on her side of the bed. I smiled to myself and climbed in beside her.

**Shorter than last chapter sorry…hope you enjoyed please review! Review! You know its calling you name Review… Review… Review. Haha **


	4. Alex?

**Okay, heres chapter 4 hope youre enjoying this. Please review!**

**Juliet's POV**

As soon as Justin headed off to work, and Bailey was down for her morning nap I sat down at the computer and typed in 'Alex Russo'. I want to find her for Justin he needs his sister I think I could use a friend as well. A screen popped up, but nothing appeared under Alex Russo there was an Alex and Adam Clark I clicked the link. A picture came up it was Alex it said she lived in Pheniox, Arizona a little town that by the pictures looks a little shady. I saw their number and quickly dialed it.

A woman picked up on the third ring, it didn't sound like Alex. "'Ello'" her words were slurred

"Umm...yes is Alex there?" I stuttered out

"No! Alex Don't live here no more." said the woman I heard someone in the background "Tasha baby come on I been waitin on ya."

I quickly hung up. I racked my brain trying to think of someone who might have been in contact with her...Mason! Alex's best friend. I looked up Mason Greybeck and found his number and called him.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey Mason, it's Juliet, Justin Russos wife I was wondering if you have heard form Alex."

"I e-mail her occasionally, but I haven't gotten one from her in about 4 months. Last she told me was she was moving and since then I haven't heard from her."

"Do you know where she moved?" I asked anxiously

"Somewhere in Chicago."

"Do you know if her and this Adam guy are still together."

"Who's Adam?" he questioned

"From what I gathered; he's her husband." I said worried for his response

"She never told me she was married...I always thought maybe she'd come back to me. I always loved her and I thought she felt the same."

"Oh I...I'm sorry Mason," just then I heard Bailey start to cry "Hey I've got to go my daughters awake." I said hanging up

I hurried into Baileys room and sat down in the rocking chair with her and glanced at the clock. It was past her normal feeding time thats why she's so upset. This was one of my favorite things about being a mother.

**Alex's POV**

5 1/2 months pregnant and I was trying to find a name that would fit my little princess.

Jessie, Kayla, Annie. So many names to chose from and the next 3 1/2 months would go by so fast.

You've got mail' I heard my computer.

I finally got a new computer, I had to leave mine in Arizona or Adam would instantly know I was gone. I walked over to my computer and saw I got an e-mail from Mason. It read _**'Alex where are you? Where have you been? Who's Adam? Is he you husband?'**_

I quickly responded _**'I am living in Chicago with a friend. I have been trying to get my feet on the ground. He's my EX-husband. Not anymore.'**_

He responded almost immediately _**'I am so happy to hear that your okay. But why didn't you tell me you got married?'**_

_**'Can I just call you its a really really long story.'**_

He didn't send me anything back so I got up to get my cell phone and before I could dial his number he was calling me.

"Mason..." I said my voice desperate

"Alex you have no idea how nice it is to hear your voice." he said in that cute British accent of his

"Yours too." I said

"Now why didnt you tell me you were married?" he questioned

"Adam forced me into marrying him. He had to get married or change his identity. He sold drugs and used them daily I could hardly stand it he...he beat me every night and before I left he had done worst things." I explained cringing at the memories

"Alex I am so sorry that happened to you, I wish I had been there to help you through all of this." Mason said

"I never told you because I didn't want to put you in danger plus you have Olivia."

"Alex, baby I broke up with her because..." he trailed off

"Because what?" I asked scared of his answer

"Because I always hoped you'd come home and we could...we could be a couple." he finished

"Mason I always wanted that too, but I can't come back to New York things happened there that are to painful to face." I explained closing my eyes trying to clear my head of the thoughts of the past

"Then I'll come to you...please baby." he pleaded

"Before you decided to drag your whole life to Chicago...Adam did something to me and in the end I found out I am pregnant...Mason I'm 5 1/2 months pregnant." I sighed

"I am gonna kill this Adam guy!" he said through gritted teeth "How could he do that to you!"

"He dosent know about the baby." I said

"Alex, I am coming to see you I love you give me your address and I will be there soon."

"Okay," I gave him my address "I guess I'll see you soon." I smiled to myself

"I love you Alex." he said hanging up

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed there was a small MALEX moment *happy dance* more to come! Review!**


	5. Found

**A/N: Here's chapter 5 Hope you enjoy. Remember the synonym for Review is Love. Haha**

**Mason's POV**

I was on a plane on my way to Chicago...on my way to Alex. My Alex. I can't believe someone would take advantage of her and then abandon her! It made me so mad!

"Attention passengers we will be landing in about 10 minutes thank you." the captain announced over the intercom

Good. I need to see Alex. My Alex. My beaten, bruised, and pregnant Alex. I love her. We landed and I got my carry-on and I basically pushed through the other passengers to get off the plane. I ran through the airport to baggage claim where Alex would be waiting. I was almost there when I came to a sudden stop when I saw her; she had on a long sleeve shirt that was form-fitted to her big belly. She also had on a long pair of yoga pants. I ran lightly over to her she wasn't facing me and already had my bags with her. She knew my bags. I quietly touched her shoulder she jerked away and turned to me.

"Mason!" she yelled and hugged me

"Alex" I whispered stroking her long black hair

"I've missed you." she whispered into my neck

"I've missed you more than you know..." I said kissing the top of her head

She pulled back and wiped her eyes where tears had begun to form. She grabbed my bag, and then I quickly gave her a look and took it from her. I put my arm around her waist and we started out of the airport. She had a taxi waiting.

"Alex, I could've rented a car..." I playfully scolded her

"I wanted to see you." we got in the car and she gave the driver directions.

**Harper's POV**

Alex called and said they were about 3 minutes away. I finally get to meet Mason, Alex always talks about him especially since she found out he dumped Olivia. I was almost done preparing lunch, when I heard a key in the door and in came a very pregnant Alex followed by a tall brown haired man.

"Harper this is Mason." she said gesturing to the man putting his bags by the door

"I'm Harper..." I say extending my hand

"Nice to meet you" he said in the cutest British accent

"Lunch is almost ready, make yourself at home." I told them returning to the kitchen. Alex didn't mention he was British and really cute. But I have Zeke. Zeke is a business man apparently in his teenage years he was a wild one, but the year his best friend turned against his sister he left for a better life. He'd never met Alex but is going too soon. He's on a business trip and Alex hasn't met him. He's a manager for some big company and he loves his job. And I love him.

**Alex's POV**

"How have you been Mason?" I asked sitting on our couch

"Good...Juliet Van Heusen just recently called me...looking for you." he said looking from his lap back up to my eyes

"How's she been?" I asked my voice shaky

"She's good I guess we didn't talk too long. She has a little girl. I don't know if she's married or not." he said

"Oh...you ever talk to my parents...or Justin?" I asked looking away from his eyes. He knew I was a wizard and my troubles with Justin. Mason was a werewolf.

He didn't actually tell me he was a werewolf, I thought he was always sneaking away to see a secret girlfriend or something or another best friend on the side. So I followed him and he turned in front of me then the secrets came out.

"Alex?" Mason asked "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" I said "I'm sorry I was just reliving the past...the good times. Sorry continue."

"I have run into your parents and Max a few times passing by Waverly Place...but I haven't seen Justin since...before the competition." He again said I was just hearing it though

"Oh..." I said somewhat disappointed. I missed Justin even though he hated me.

Just as I was about to admit to missing him the phone rang. "I'll get it!" I called to Harper who was preparing lunch.

"Hello." I answered stretching my back

"Is Alex there?" a woman who sounded vaguely familiar

"This is she. May I ask whose calling?" I said a little alarmed that maybe Adam found out and was looking for me. Mason sensed my tension and put his hand on my lower back and gently rubbed it

"It's Juliet." the woman replied

"Ju...Juliet?" I stuttered

"Yes. Alex I need to tell you how much Justin misses you. I know he hated you but that was over a year ago...he misses you." she explained

"How...how do you know you're not together, are you?"

"We are I used the stone of dreams to turn me into a mortal. We've been married almost a year and have a 6 month year old daughter, Bailey."

"Oh...that's great...I haven't had that good of a life." I said hanging my head. Mason reached over and lifted my head up and shook his head at me then smiled.

He was trying to say it's over now you're okay.

"Oh I figured after you left you would have opened some big famous art gallery." Juliet said making my life seem so glamorous

"Well I didn't...I've gotten in to some trouble. Not legal trouble but my ex-husband is a drug dealer he forced me to marry him and he beat me and other things...and now here I am scared, alone, and," I paused taking a full breath "pregnant." I finally said

"You're pregnant?" she questioned "I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything to anyone especially Justin!" I exclaim regretting telling her

"Alex, you have to tell them. Sooner rather than later." Juliet scolded "They're going to find out."

"I've been hiding it for six months I can hide it three more." I said

"You're 6 months pregnant?" she shouted then I heard the faint cry of a baby "oh no" I heard Juliet mumble

"I'll let you go so you can calm down Bailey." I said hanging up

**Juliet's POV**

Before I could think Alex hung up. I walked across the hall to the nursery and picked up my little girl. "Hi baby girl." I sighed

I sat down in the rocking chair and started to hum.

Bailey cuddled up against me and I kissed her forehead.

"Ah...I love watching you be a mother." someone said from behind

Startled I turn around and see Justin; he saw my expression and came to me "I'm sorry I scared you." he said kissing my cheek

"It's okay my mind just isn't together today." I sighed

"What's wrong?" he asked gently stroking newly asleep Bailey's cheek.

"I talked..." I slowly get up and set Bailey in her bassinet "Let's go in the other room." I said taking one last glance at Bailey and walked out of the room.

**Justin's POV**

"Juliet what's going on?" I question rather loudly after Baileys door was closed

"Shhhh!" she scolded me "I talked to Alex today."

"Alex? My sister Alex?" I questioned feeling as though I might pass out

"Honey? You okay?" Juliet asked leading me to our bed

"Yeah, how? When? Why? How is she? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" I just kept babbling on until Juliet held up her hands

"She's fine...she's..." Juliet trailed off

I stood up "She's what?" I panicked

"Don't tell anyone...please she's pregnant." Juliet said

"What..." I gasped

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 please Review! Update when I can! Finals coming at school. Uggggg…**


	6. I miss you

**This chapter might suck. So I'm sorry if it does I have finals coming up and haven't had a lot of time to work on it.**

**Justin's POV**

"What...My sister Alex?" I stuttered

"Yes. Alex Russo. Your sister is not just pregnant, she's 6 months pregnant living in Chicago with some friend she just got divorced out of an abusive relationship and ran because of the pregnancy!" Juliet explained in a slightly loud tone of voice "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"What? I don't believe this! I can't believe this! Alex wouldn't do that. Not Alex." I whispered

"Justin is going to be okay we're going to find her and be a family again." Juliet tried to convince me

"But she...she can't be I need to see her to find her help me Juliet please." I begged

"Shhhh." she contorted me as I cried in her arms

**Mason's** **POV**

I was moving to Chicago, it was official Alex wasn't ready to come home so I am going to her. "Mas!" I heard someone call No! Not..."Olivia..." I huffed out

"What? You not happy to see me?" she giggle

"Not really..." I sighed

"Why?" she faked her hurt

"I have a girlfriend in another town so I'm leaving." I plainly said showing no emotion towards her

"Fine!" she huffed and stomped away

The phone rang distracting me from Olivia's breakdown. "Hello Love" I said

"Hi..." she sighed

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm just exhausted and my back is killing me and I miss you." she said with slight flirty ness in her voice

"Do you now?" I flirted back

"Ummm I do..." she giggled

"Well I guess we're going to have to fix that aren't we now..." I told her

"Yes I believe we are. Mason?" her tone of voice suddenly changed

"What?" I asked slightly worried

"Do you think I'll make a good mom?" she asked with tears filling her voice

"Alex, Sweetie you'll be a great mom..." I told her

"Are you sure?" she questioned sniffling "No child should just have a mom they need a daddy too," she stared crying "but I can't give her that..." she cried

"Oh baby I wish I was there to hold you." I pleaded

"Mason...I...need...you!" she sobbed

"Shhhh. Please baby don't cry where's Harper?" I question

"She went to pick her boyfriend up at the airport...Zach was his name I believe."

"So you're there alone." I state

"Yes." she says

"Make sure to lock your doors and windows..." I tell her knowing so information about Adam

"What's going on?" she asked panic in her voice

"I saw Adams picture posted all over the streets of Chicago, he's there." I told her

"N...no...My...baby he'll find us I know he will Mason please come I...I need you!" she cried

"My flights in an hour all my stuff has already been shipped to your apartment, that's okay right?" I questioned her

"Well since you're staying here its fine." she told me with a hint of smile in her voice

"I can't wait to see your smile again." I smiled to myself picturing my beautiful Alex

"I miss you." she said

" I miss you more, but I need to go so I can catch my flight. I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Okay..." she sighed "Love you." the phone line went dead

**Okay, I realize this chapter like WAY to short so I apologize, but there was a major MALEX moment!**


	7. Family

**I always forget this I DON'T OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE…**

**Alex's POV**

With my little girl inside me, Mason next to me and Harper at my side my life felt...complete. Mason reached for my hand and I gladly took it; he was reading the newspaper looking for apartments. Mason said the baby and I could move in so I didn't inconvenience Harper. I know Harper didn't mind but she just took me in and I want to be independent Mason, however; moved his whole life to Chicago for me baby and all.

"Hmmm." Mason muttered

"Hmmm what?" I laughed

"This apartment seems nice...3 bedroom, 2 bathroom, full kitchen, and living room." Mason looked over at me

"How much?" I asked nervously

"The owner has it cheap surprisingly 400 a month. My paintings sell at mostly 1000 each so we can afford it." he told me

"But with all the baby expenses..." I started

"We can afford it I have a lot in savings. I mean _a lot_." Mason reassured me

"Okay." I sighed

I heard a key in the door and Harper laughing. She opened the door with her boyfriend behind her I still hadn't got to meet him, so noes my chance. I started to get up but stopped cold when I saw his face "Zeke?" I stuttered out

They looked over at me "Alex? Alex Russo?" Zeke questioned

"You know each other?" Harper raised her eyebrows

"He was Justin's best friend..." my voice trailed off "What happened?"

"I left when Justin started hating you." he sighed "I always thought of you as a little sister, but I hated hearing him talk about you...the way he did." he looked down

"I haven't spoken to any...any of them since the competition." I told him

"I didn't know." he looked at me

There was a long and awkward silence.

We sat there and said nothing for a long while. Finally Mason said "So Zeke how's life been?"

"Pretty good since I left. I'm a big shot manger up in the North end." he told us

"Fancy and so...professional." I told him utterly surprised "You used to be so..."

He cut me off "Senseless, and wild."

"Yeah…" I said resting my hand on my stomach

**Justin's POV**

I sat in the rocker, rocking 7 month old Bailey. Juliet ran to the store, giving me time to think about…Alex and old friends. It's been a months since I found out about Alex living in Chicago and expecting. How can my baby sister be 7 months pregnant? Bailey stirred and started to cry. "Shhhh little one. It'll be okay." I got up and started to walk around trying to calm her. Bailey looks a lot like Alex she had Alex's brown hair. I remember holding Alex when she was a baby; now she was about to have a baby. Wow. How our lives had changed; I was a mortal, Juliet was a mortal, Alex the family wizard and all alone.

I heard the door open and Juliet shuffle in with the groceries. She set everything down when she heard Bailey's cries. "I'll get her. You get the groceries." She told me taking Bailey

I kissed her cheek and headed into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

****1 month later…****

**Mason's POV**

Alex was about 8 ½ months pregnant and her doctor said it could be any time now. I refused to leave her side; I only did when I had to. I walked into the nursery in our new apartment it was painted a light shade of pink with a mural on one wall. I painted a sunset to face opposite the crib. We had all the furniture and lots of cloths and toys and anything else Alex saw and wanted. There was a bassinet by the rocking chair, and next to the crib. The changing table was on the adjacent wall (Not the wall with the mural). I heard Alex walking towards the nursery and quickly stepped out and shut the door. She was NOT allowed to see the nursery until the baby arrived.

She pouted "Please…" she begged with puppy dog eyes

"N-O that spells no." I smiled kissing her forehead

"Meany." She sighed

"Go relax. Everything is perfect. I mean you picked _most_," I whispered most "everything. I just arranged it."

"Most?" she raised her eyebrows at me

"I may have done a thing or two…or bought a thing or two." I chuckled

"Mason Greybeck!" she scolded "You spoil me…" she flirtatiously smiled at me

I pulled her close and kissed her. "I spoil because I love." I chucked

"Awwwww. I love you too Mason…" she stopped and grabbed a sharp breath.

"You okay?" I questioned worry written on my expression

"I think…its time…" she breathed out

"Let's go." I led her out to the car. Once we were in the car I drove as fast as I could to get to the hospital… 5 minutes away. You could say I was panicked.

****1 hour later****

**Alex's POV**

I've been in labor for almost an hour. And the doctors say I'm progressing quickly. They said it shouldn't be long; Mason was next to me freaking out. "Mason, Sweetie calm down. If i'm okay you need to be okay." I told him

He took a deep breath in, and then let it out. "I'm okay." He sighed "You're doing great honey."

"Really, the person who passed out is telling me _I'm _doing great. How would you know?" I sarcastically asked laughing at the memory of Mason passed out

"Sorry." He chuckled

****2 Hours Later…****

"Are you ready to meet your little girl?" the doctor asked me bringing a little pink bundle to us

"I've been ready for about 8 ½ months." I said taking the pink bundle from his arms. My breath caught in my throat as I looked down at her. She already had a head full of my brunette locks. Her eyes were just as brown as mine. "She's beautiful Brown eyes." Mason told me

"I kept worrying about, how was a supposed to care for a baby when I can hardly care for myself, but now I don't know how, but I know I can." I shifted a cry

"We can." He smiled at me gently caressing the baby's cheek

"What am I supposed to name her?" I asked suddenly remembering I hadn't picked a name

"I like the one you picked as a maybe…Jessie." He told me

"I love it…middle name?" I questioned

"Jessie…Michelle?" He requested

"Perfect. Jessie Michelle Greybeck."

"What?" He gasped "She's your daughter, not mine."

"She's ours. You are the only father she's ever going to know, is that okay?" I hesitated

"It's perfect." Unexpectedly he knelt to one knee. With Jessie in my arms and Mason on one knee I was bewildered "Alex, I've wanted to ask you this for so long. Now we…we've made a family, even if Jessie isn't mine. She will always be mine…I love you Alex will you marry me?"

I started nodding tears stuck in my throat. Tears now running down my cheeks. Mason got up and put the ring on my finger and kissed me; first on the cheeks; then on the lips. I handed Jessie to Mason. "Say hi to your _daddy _Jessie." The reaction on Masons face was so amazing. From big bad werewolf to loving father in seconds. I finally had what I'd always really longed for _**family**_…

**A/N: So I hope I made up for the last chapter. What do you think is going to happen between Alex and Mason and JESSIE! Are they going to live happy ever after? Or is someone coming back into town? **


	8. Missing

**Sorry it's been so long…**

**Adam's POV**

'Chicago', the big sign read. Perfect time to find my cheating wife, or ex-wife. I found a directory and found a Harper Finkle which was who she was staying with. The apartment was about a block from here, so I started walking.

****At the apartment****

I roughly knocked on the door and a spunky red head opened the door. "Can I help you?" he questioned eyeing me

"Yeah, 'm lookin' fur Alex." I slurred

"Who are you?" she questioned

"Adam. Where Alex!" I yelled

"She doesn't live here she never did!" she yelled reaching for her phone

"Don't think to call the cops Miss. Finkle." I stepped into her apartment and grabbed her arm pushing her against the wall "Where's Alex?"

"I-I don't know." she said

"You do." I looked into her eyes

"In an apartment 2 blocks from here," I squeezed her arm tighter "With her fiancé and their adopted daughter." she finished

"Very good hiding spot Miss. Alex." I hissed and headed to her apartment leaving Harpor or what's her face against the wall.

****At Alex's apartment****

I again roughly knocked on the door until a tall, muscular man answered the door. "You must be..." I was cut off by the sound of running feet I saw Alex rush around a corner "Well hello Lexie." I stepped past this fiancé guy and headed to Alex

"Get away!" she backed away from me

"Lexie that's no way to talk to your husband..." I said

"Ex-husband. And yes it is I have a restraining order! Get out!" she told me

"Adam! You need to leave. "The fiancé yelled from behind

"Shut up!" I screamed I heard a wailing from the back room and Alex got tense. "Who's that?" I questioned and tried to slide pass her.

She stopped me and grabbed something out of her boot and…

**Piggly Wiggly get in the jiggly!**

**Alex's POV**

I ran into the backroom leaving Mason with Adam in Jell-O. I picked up a red faced Jessie. She was 2 months old now and already big. She seemed to grow overnight one minute she's my baby and the next she seems already grown. I heard Mason coming back. I sat down in the rocking chair and looked down at my little girl. "Alex…do you know what you did?" Mason asked walking into the nursery

"I know…" I looked up at him and gave a weak smile

"What are we going to do…he'll expose us!" he yelled making Jessie start screaming again

"Thanks!" I huffed and exited the room past him and out the front door

I took Jessie out past Jell-O man and out the front door. I gently rocked her until she was asleep and then I sat down on a step and got ready to face my past. "Jessie, baby that man in there is your real father, he doesn't love you baby. I hope you will be okay with the parents you have even if Masons not your biological father. Adam, your father doesn't deserve a wonderful daughter like you."

I carefully got up and carried her inside and back to the nursery to find Mason in the rocking chair. He got up and took Jessie from me and laid her down in the crib. "I'm sorry." he took my face in his hands

"It's okay. I shouldn't have sealed him up in Jell-O because now I don't know what to do."

"I do." he gave a devious smile

"What's your plan?" I questioned

"Leave him in a dark alley, undo the spell, and erase his memory." he smiled

"Nice Idea…but I wouldn't be able to get out fast enough, and I can't do that…after all he was my husband." I told him

"But he's not anymore." He raised his voice causing a light whimper from Jessie.

At that I stormed out of the room and went to where Adam 'stood'. I quickly did the undo spell and erased him memory and pushed him out the door. Jessie began to scream…again and I hurried back to the nursery assuming that Mason would get her, but there was no sign of Mason. I picked Jessie up and went to look for Mason. I checked all the bedrooms and bathroom, kitchen, living room, nursery again. Nowhere.

I was in the front room and never saw him leave so where could he have gone. I set Jessie down in her crib once more and noticed the curtains blowing. I window was all bashed in and broken, someone abducted Mason…

**Ohhhh… What's next? Who did it? Review and tell me what you think…**


	9. A Year Without Rain

**A: N/ soon coming to an end…I don't own WOWP**

**Alex's POV**

Jessie was asleep in my room. I moved her bassinet in there because of the window. I looked around Jessie's room examining the glass. It was covering the floor little shards every which way, only one thing could have done this a werewolf, but Masons the only one in the area and was on the inside...strange.

****6 months later****

Still no sign of Mason it's been 6 months and nothing. I heard a light knock on the door and left Jessie on her mat within eye contact of me. I opened the door to find a package, a brown box. I picked it up and closed the door. "What could this be, Jessie-bear?" I questioned I started calling her Jessie-bear after Mason who played bear for her in werewolf phase. I quickly picked up Jessie and moved her to the kitchen and set 10 month old Jessie in her high chair. She grabbed in the air for her bottle, which I handed to her. I carefully opened he package to find a...a note?

I took it out of the box and started to read...

_Dear Alex and Jessie,_

_I love you, but I wasn't Kidnapped so STOP looking for me. I left on my own, I'm not her father, but I love her I couldn't part with her, but it's for the best._

_Goodbye girls I love you Lexie. Love you Jessie-Bear._

_Mason_

What? He really left me…I guess the engagements off…officially. "Mama!" I heard a small voice cry. My ears perked up at the sound. Jessie said 'mama' HER FIRST WORD! I wiped the tears from my cheeks and let a smile play at my lips. I walked over and picked Jessie up. "What'd you just say?" I giggled in my baby talk

"Mama!" she squealed

"Again!"

"Mama! Mama Mama Mama!" she laughed

My daughter said her first word!

For the hour we practiced saying mama...then she fell asleep on her mat. I carefully picked her up and carried her to her crib. "Good night Jessie-bear." I caressed her soft short hair.

**Mason's POV**

I heard Alex tell Jessie goodnight and head to what was by now supposed to be our room. I snuck around the back and peeked in the window to see her sit on the bed. She pulled something from under her pillow, a scrapbook. She opened it up and tears begin to fall down her cheeks, it was a scrapbook of...us. "Oh Alex" I whispered she looked out towards the window. I ducked under and hoped she didn't see me. I heard her get up and come to the window. She started singing…our song:

_Oooooh  
>Can you feel me when I think about you?<br>With every breath I take  
>Every minute, no matter what I do<br>My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wondering the desert  
>For a thousand days<br>Don't know if it's a mirage  
>But I always see your face, baby<em>

_I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<br>Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh_

_The stars are burning  
>I hear your voice in my mind<br>Can't you hear me calling  
>My heart is yearning<br>Like the ocean that's running dry  
>Catch me I'm falling<em>

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
>(Won't you save me)<br>There's gonna be a monsoon  
>When you get back to me<br>[| From: . |]_

_Oh, baby_

_I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<br>Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh_

_So let this drought come to an end  
>And make this desert flower again<br>I'm so glad you found me  
>Stick around me<br>Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>It's a world of wonder with you in my life<br>So hurry, baby  
>Don't waste no more time<br>And I need you here  
>I can't explain<br>But day without you  
>is like a year without rain<br>Ooh_

_I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<br>Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh_

When she had finished singing she turned the lamp off and laid down in her bed. I heard her whisper just two words "Leave Mason."

I knew she'd seen me, but I was hoping she hadn't. I got up from the ground and walked away. To where? I had nowhere to go.

**Alex's POV**

I knew Mason walk lurking outside the window as he had for 6 months. He didn't love us…not anymore and the problem is Jessie, she wasn't his. I don't care I love her. We have to move, I saw a house about an hour from the apartment that was within our range and big enough for the both of us. It was 5:30 in the morning and I can't sleep, so I got up and made some calls.

****1 week later…****

We ended up getting the house and were all packed and ready to move. "Wakey Wakey Jessie-Bear." I said going into the nursery to see a smiling Jessie waiting for her mama. "You ready?"

"Mama! Ottle!" she said. She was trying to say 'bottle' and was almost there

"Okay…The big truck is here to take all our stuff to our house!" I told her getting a bottle from the diaper bag

"Tuck!" She called She said truck! Her speech was improving a lot! She wasn't an ordinary little girl. It was possibly because I am a wizard.

"Ma'am?" someone said behind me

I turned to face one of the movers "Yes."

"We are ready." He said "Okay I'll be right out."  
>I looked around my empty apartment. Jessie had her hand in her mouth and her head on my shoulder. In a hushed tone, though I knew he wasn't here, this was his apartment. "Bye Mason."<p>

**A/N: I don't own the song A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez. REVIEW. Please…I think only 1 chapter left!**


	10. The End?

**A/N: Last chapter…:/ I don't own WOWP**

****15 Years Later…****

**Jessie's POV**

Today is my 16th birthday and my mom has planned this huge party, which I don't want. All my life she's gone through all this trouble to make things special for me, because she raised me alone. We lived in a cottage near a stable; I was always over there, so for my birthday my mom bought me the horse I was in love with. Her name was Gracie; she had a brown coat, and a white muzzle.

I walked around to the stable to see my horse. "Hey Gracie." I greeted

She returned the greeting. I quickly saddled her up and rode her out to the trails. For a while I just sat there by our river. I wasn't ready to go home. I didn't have many friends because I'm different. I'm a wizard like my mom, and today is the day I get my full powers.

I felt my phone vibrate knowing it was my mom I headed back down the trail. When I had Gracie put away I flashed home from her stall.

"Hi mom." I whispered

"Jessie-Bear I know you're mad because the party, but you can't hate me forever." She said

"Mom! I don't hate you! I hate my dad, he's not in my life and he never wanted me!" I blurted out

"Honey…there's something I never told you…" she began

**Alex's POV**

It was time she was 16 and she needed to know the truth.

"Jessie...it wasn't your biological father that left you...I left him." I told her

"Why? Did you want me to grow up without a father?" she was growing anger shocking just like her dad

"Jessie-Bear. That's not why this-this is why." I gently pulled down the shoulder of my shirt revealing a scar from when Adam threw me against the fireplace.

"Mom! What happened?" Jessie got up

"Your father Adam did this. He did a lot more than this. Most of which I was able to get healed, but this one...this one was one he did while I was pregnant. Adam, your dad never knew." I explained to her

"If that's what he did he was never my dad just a father." she told me sitting back down

"You're right. You did at one time have a dad, we were best friends and we got engaged. When you were 6 months old he disappeared, and didn't want to be found." I told her

"So he left me?"

"Yes, but before he left he called you Jessie-bear. That's where you get your nickname from." I explained

"Why would you keep that?" she asked

"He...he did love us, both of us. The 6 months he was 'missing' he was always lurking outside our windows checking on us." I finished the explanation as the doorbell rang "Party time." I said getting up to answer it

"Their early" I conclude

"30 minutes, no big deal." I said opening the door to see a familiar face "Mason."

"Who's Mason?" Jessie asked

"No one. Mason get out of here." I told him

"Hi Lexie. Jessie-Bear" he nodded towards her

A dawning expression filled her face. "Mom. Shut the door." she whispered

"Please don't be afraid of me." he begged

"Mason, just get out of here you made that decision 15 years ago. We don't want, nor need you here." I said

"But Alex!" he began as I closed the door

I leaned against the door and slide down to the floor. I didn't want to cry in front of Jessie, but I just broke down. "Mama..." she came to me with a tissue "Everything is gonna but okay." she comforted me

"Thanks Jess." I said giving her, her now mature nickname "I love you."

**A/N: Okay so maybe the end? Maybe not? You tell me either 2-3 more chapters or a squeal?**


End file.
